Final Symphony
by Naiome Shiroami
Summary: This is the first fanfic I've ever actually gotten around to writing so I'm sorry if its poorly written. HansxOC. Multi-chapter, rated M for later on in the story. It starts off slow at first but bearwith it. Spoilers from book 10 and Dawn. Please review.
1. Broken Bonds

**Final Symphony.**

**Broken Bonds.**

Integra sits at her desk, teeth gritting into her cigar as she flips through the stacks and piles of reports on her desk with no avail. The letzes battalion was becoming more forward in their attacks and it was becoming more than what they could handle. She emit's a low growl of frustration as she exhales a wafting column of smoke. A click echoes throughout the room followed by a long creaking groan as the door is pushed open and Walter calmly walks into the large room holding a tray that has a teapot and glass balanced on it. Integra only pauses momentarily to acknowledge the butler then continues to sift through the files again.

Placing the tray on the corner of the desk, the only part of its surface that's not filled with reports, Walter looks over the chaos drolly. "The fight against Millennium has become quite troublesome milady." Without looking away from her work she growls silently, "We will not let them win." "Might I offer a suggestion?" He asks. Integra pauses, looking over her glasses to the old man. "… What did you have in mind?" "Do you remember how you found Alucard in the dungeon?" She stares at the butler for a moment, ashes collecting on the end of her cigar, "What of it?" "He… wasn't the only one your father held down there." "That's impossible. We scoured the entire building after he was found." She replies curtly, returning her gaze to the report she held. Undaunted by her manner of reply, Walter continues, "There was… One place we overlooked." He hesitates for a second time, unsure of whether his thought was truly a sane one. Integra looks up to him again with an expression clearly stating, 'Go on.' "it's a cell deep within the basement, far deeper than where Alucard was kept. Your father had _it_ sealed away soon after we finished dealing with Millennium the first time. Although incredibly dangerous, that creature might be of some use to us as we are now. " The ashes that had collected on the tip of the cigar fell to the papers lain on the desk. "Walter… what's down there?"

* * *

Their footsteps echo and reverberate throughout the passageway as they descend the cold stone steps. Water dripping from various orifices in the ceiling causing their descent to be an occasionally slick one. "Now, I will warn you that when you meet her you should both keep your distance and avoid her eyes. God knows what she'll be like being kept down here so long." Walters words echo loudly, causing Integra to inadvertently raise her voice as to speak over his repeating words. "If this woman is as strong as you say she is and is neither vampire nor human what exactly is she?" "You'll see soon enough." He replies blandly. Continuing their journey into the dungeon.

As their decent lengthens, they watch as the condition of the hallways and stairwells gradually show greater signs of disrepair than the last. They eventually come to what seems to be the bottom of the foundation, surprisingly enough, the lights illuminating the hallway work perfectly. All the doors down this hallway appear to be simple and incapable of holding any prisoners in their current state. They walk towards the end of the hall, Walter raising his hand to stop Integra from going any further once they are roughly a few meters from the end of the corridor. "There we are." He says, gesturing towards the right of the hall. Turning, Integra realizes they are standing in front of a door that resembled more of the entrance to a bank vault rather than a prisoners cell. "Hidden by means of only being able to see the door if you stand directly in front of it…" The butler says under his breath as he reaches into his vest, withdrawing an old, rusted key. He inserts it into the slot in the center of the door, struggling momentarily they eventually hear the inner mechanisms of the lock click and slide into place. Putting forth much effort, the door eventually swings open with ease.

They enter the heavily secured cell, the overhanging lamps from the hallway casting the only light into the room. Against the far wall Integra can make out a figure chained against the wall, its head lowered against its chest. The figure lets out a long exasperated breath as they enter the room. In a crazed, singsong-like voice it speaks "Angel…" Drawing the syllables out in a chilling tone, "To what do I owe this vis….." The thing drifts off, its head jerking upward slightly. "Ahhhhhh the master Hellsings young daughter, what an immaculate surprise…"

Stepping out of the doorway the light hit's the figure. Revealing a woman strapped to the center of the wall by chains and metal fastenings, her arms drawn up against her chest like an ancient Egyptian corpse. A blindfold hung loosely around her face, revealing only one eye. The woman's face was long and sunken in, her hair concealed most of her body as it fell over her shoulders, a generous amount sprawled across the stone floor. The corners of her dry lips curled into a freakish grin as the one exposed eye searched frantically back and forth in the fresh light.

Momentarily appalled by the seemingly undead girl, Integra regains herself and steps forward, making sure to avoid her exposed eye. "You were used to fight against Millennium." The woman lets out another clearly audible breath, "Perhaps…" "As head of the Hellsing family I am ordering you to aid us once again." A slow rasping laugh escapes from the woman's throat, echoing throughout the room "Ahhahahahhh, Montana rises again does he?" The woman raises her head quickly towards Integra, making brief eye contact. The rooms fills with carnage and blood to Integra's eyes, in an instant disappearing. A mild gash splits across her right cheek, blood rushing down her face, falling silently to the floor and forming a small pool. A half metallic, half electric sound echoes throughout the room, the woman tied even more so now by hardly visible wires, a warning look cast in the butlers eyes as he keeps his grip tight against them. Completely unaffected by the threat, the woman speaks in a cold voice, "I don't take kindly to orders you naïve little princess…. It would do you good to remember that."

Integra reaches into her coat pulling out a white handkerchief and placing it against the wound. "Walter! Is this woman truly trustworthy?" She demands, turning towards the old man. "She's like the Wild Geese madam. As long as she is rewarded in the end, she'll follow." "What will be my prize for playing along?" She quickly interrupts, the wires loosening from around her as she looks from one to the other. Eye finally settling on Walter, "If you behave this time we'll let you free." "Oh? Isn't that what you said last time Angel?" "The last time you withheld information from us…" She grins at him in the manner of a madwoman. "I simply answered what was asked of me, nothing more. And I shall do the same this time as well... If the Lady Integra wishes my help that is." She says, her gaze traveling over to Integra. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Integra had never told this woman her name. She stays silent for awhile, then asks slowly, "What are you?" The girls expression heightening in madness, having caught Sir Hellsings interest, "Simply a scorned woman stuck within limbo. That's all." She replies simply.

"Now, if I could be let down from here…" Switching the subject quickly, signaling as best she can to the chains and restraints. "I've been chained to this wall for at least 60 years… the sooner you get me down, the sooner I will be able to help you." Integra reaches again into her suit and withdraws a slim cigar and lighter. Covering the end of the cigar as she places it in her mouth and strikes the lighter. A second later returning the lighter to its place, inhaling deeply as smoke wafts around her. "Walter, undo her restraints." "Yes Madam." He bows slightly then reaches into his pocket, withdrawing another old worn key. "Hopefully your locks haven't rusted over." Walter chuckles as he approaches the closest restraints. "Would I be in such a state if there was any humidity in here?" The woman replies curtly at his remark. "I suppose not." Eventually the clack of the final lock being released echoes throughout the room and the woman collapses onto the floor in a heap, her figure nothing more than a dried corpse, bones visibly stuck at unnatural angles through her skin.

Slowly she rises from the position no human could possibly duplicate. Once standing flexing and twisting her body, her bones groaning and joints popping from their long misuse. The sickening sound clearly audible to everyone in the room. She sighs in relief, reaching up to her face she removes the blindfold that hung about her eyes. "Ahhh… much better. Now…" She approaches Integra with uneven steps, her body not used to its new state. Once in front of her, Integra realized the woman stood well above her, even in this diminished state. "How may I be of service?" Integra only scowls at her. "Girl, how much help are you truly going to be in such a poor state?" This causes the woman to look herself up and down, "Oh… I'm just dehydrated. A few glasses of water should help this condition." She smiles at her, one that held more calmness than the previous ones she had sported. "Also. My name is not 'girl', its Emma, simply that." She states with slight warning.

"Very well." Integra's voice holding a hint of satisfaction within it. She turns, walking to the doorway. "We should return to the surface, the others should be returning soon enough." As they step into the lighted hallway, Emma growls at its brightness, reacting by reaching a clawed hand to her head and pulling a section of hair in front of her face giving slight relief to her eyes. "Not quite used to light, are you Emma?" Walter questions after closing the cell door behind the two ladies. Turning, even though her face was well covered, she was able to see how much the Angel of Death had grown old since her day. "You've aged quite well Angel." They trail behind Integra, conversing for the first time since Walter was but a young child. "For the most part I am now retired. Millenniums recent activity has pulled me out of that though. So please, Walter." "Ah. Well then, _Walter_," She says putting emphasis on his name, "Tell me, does that demon of a vampire still exist?" He laughs slightly at her unchanged mannerisms. "Yes, although Alucard had been sealed away soon after you were, Miss Integra had reawakened him when she was still just a child." "Does he still take on that ridiculous form?" "I'm afraid not." "Hm." Emma curls her hand around her torso, resting her other arm atop of it and placing her free hand to her face in thought. "It will be interesting to see how he appears now." "I think you'll find our young miss much more of an astonishment." "Don't tell me Alucard found him a virgin." "Quite right." "Naughty man." She grins as Walter chuckles again at her reaction. They continue to the surface in silence except for the sound of their footsteps and the cracking of Emma's joints.

"I'll give you time to get comfortable, and to restore yourself." Integra says to the woman in her usual tone as they enter the main hall, "Walter will show you to the kitchen and later on to your sleeping quarters. As soon as you have recovered your strength and Alucard and the others have returned we shall deal with the introductions." After stating this, she walks back towards the direction of her office to return to the work she had been conducting beforehand. "Right then, I'll show you to the kitchen then." Walter turns to Emma, gesturing for her to follow him throughout the mansion. As they walk the girl breaks the silence, "The world has changed drastically, hasn't it?" "Yes. It is quite different than from what you remember, but you will grow accustomed to it within time…" Soon they come to the door leading into the kitchen. "Here we are, I'll leave you be for now, there is some business I have to attend to before the others return." "Thank you." Emma speaks gratefully. As she walks past the old man she pauses momentarily, a sinister tone laced in her words, "Your still a part of them, aren't you Angel?" He smiles, truly nothing got past this woman. "Hmhmhm, like you ever left yourself. Not when _he_ still remains." He shoots her a smirking glace, "Unlike you I never chose a side _boy_. You should remember in age not to test me." She growls back in a tone he knew well not to push further. Still smiling, he walks past her replying over his shoulder, "It will be interesting to see who returns first."

**~ I'll post the next part once I finish it.**


	2. Awkward Meeting

Note: The first part I screwed up on and made everything bold, I'm sorry. Part two is short but I had a bout of insomnia and it seemed like a good part to leave off at... Things'll start to pick up in parts three and four.

* * *

**.Awkward Meeting.**

The doors to the mansion groan open. Members of the Wild Geese ascend the stairs tiredly as they make their way towards their rooms, Alucard heading off in a different direction mumbling not to wake him as the mid-afternoon light shined through the windows and gaping door. Everyone leaving Seras to her own devices. Unlike everyone else, she was not quite as exhausted having fallen asleep once again on their return trip home, having once again been forced into her coffin. Which, after returning to her room, decided it would be a good idea to brief Integra on their success in South America.

After searching throughout the majority of the manors ground floor without avail, and curiously asking herself "Where is everyone?" The young vampiress finally hears slight movement coming from the direction of the kitchen. Happy to have finally found someone as she steps into the doorway, the mistake of vision triggering before scent befalls Seras seeing the quick glance of a woman with long hair as she turns and reaches towards the light. Thinking it to be Integra, she starts before looking back to her. "Miss Integra we've returned from Rio De Janeirooo." She chimes happily as she switches the light on to be met with the confused expression of the dried mummified corpse standing awkwardly next to the sink, whom, after a momentary pause replies blankly. "That's nice…" Which, in turn, sends Seras reeling backwards. "Wh-whaaaattt?!?!" _[Think in the comedic styles of the OVA's]_

Seras stands dumbfounded as the creature resembling a woman makes its way closer to her in unnatural, jerking steps. Staring into the girls crystal blue eyes, Emma mumbles to herself in realization, "Ahhh. You must be the young miss Angel had spoken of." She states leaning closer to the police girl, reaching her hand out to her face only to pause inches away. Intricately studying her face, "… You are quite the interesting one." She mumbles to herself, "I hope we can grow to be friends, Seras." Emma attempts to smile but in doing so split's a clean part down her lower lip, sending Seras into a long, high-pitched squeal. Promptly covering her mouth, Emma straightens herself asking "Tell me, where in this mansion is a bath I could use? The dried state I am in is quite a bit more… extensive. Than what I first thought." She says raising her other hand to reveal several bony fingers snapped at odd angles from her attempt to operate the kitchen sink before being discovered by Seras. "I thought that simply drinking water would be enough to rehydrate me adequately, but it seems to have not been enough…"

Seeing that, although this woman held close resemblance to a ghoul, held no threat, Seras finally relaxes slightly. Although still disturbed by her appearance. "Um. Theres a bathroom not too far from here… I'll show you where its at." She motions for Emma to follow her down the hall. "Donkashen… I'm Emma, by the way." Instead of trying to smile again, she bows slightly in appreciation before following after the young vampire.

Reading her expression before she could ask, Emma cuts Seras off, "You'll know soon enough." "But…" Seras drifts off, deciding to leave the subject of where the woman came from alone for now and instead asks another that tugged at her. "What happened to make you look like… that?" She motions to her dried body, "I've been kept in your Grand Masters basement for more than half a century. Being kept in such a dark, dry place would do this to anyone." She replies calmly as they enter the bathroom. "Well, I guess I'll be going for now." Seras says as she turns to leave the room, as Emma makes her way to the tub. "Thank-" A snap cuts Emma off from her sentence as her wrist hangs by only her skin, her hand having disconnected from her arm as she attempted to turn the knob on the bathtub.

Seras smiles nervously as the woman grabs her wrist with her other hand and reconnects it with a sickening pop. "Here. Um, let me…" Seras drifts off as she walks over to the tub and pauses as she reaches out to the knobs, looking over questionably. "The temperature does not matter, I can barely feel anything as it is." She answers. Still unsure, she puts the water in between to two knobs. "You really are too kind Seras." Emma smiles at her once again revealing the split in her lower lip, "I should be fine from here on, thank you." "N-no problem." The draculina could not help but smile slightly in reply as she leaves the room as the woman steps into the warm water tattered clothes and all.


	3. RL Hiatus Note

I'm sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in so long! DX I've been working on it on and off since I last uploaded... But, you know... real life and all.

I'm close to finishing the third chapter, so that should get posted soon. Not sure of how soon, I've got job searching to do and all. But for those who have commented on Final Symphony and would like to read what I have so far feel free to send me a message and I can send you what I have. Or if you have questions or anything about the fanfic then you can message me about that too. Thanks to all that have read it so far though.

_~ Nai_


	4. Dreams, Part 1

**.Dreams.**

The rapidly falling water resounded throughout the room as steam filled the air and Emma settled into the large tub. More than half the water already gone, the faucet unable to keep up with the speed at which her body was absorbing it, she left it running as she sank deeper into the remaining water, her hair filling the rest of the wet space and partially flowing over the edge. She sighed, breathing drolly as her voice began regaining its original pitch, "This'll take longer than I thought…"

Finally after several minutes, she reaches to the faucet and turns the cold water off. letting the tub fill with scalding water almost to its brim before shutting it off. She lifted one of her legs out of the water and examined its regained form in the light. Her skin had transformed from dried leather to a soft paper white from her many years without exposure to sunlight. She then curled her legs and slid her face into the water, it slowly regaining more of its natural form as she opened her mouth to take in more of the fluid and allow her organs to be properly restored as well. Wondering about what has become of the world after she had been deceived and locked in that damned cell.

* * *

"Captain, you do not look so good…" The werewolf slowly turns his gaze over to the doctor at his side who stared up at him with slight concern. Blinked. Then looked back to the formation of soldiers that stood before them as they all waited for their leaders appearance. None of whom heard Doc's statement as he had whispered it to him. He was exhausted, his eyes were bloodshot and dark circles underneath them showed as much, his head throbbed uncontrollably and his body felt like lead. It had been close to a week since he had slept last. His dreams continuously plagued by past memories, the feeling of sinking into the most unbearable cold, her scream. A cry that broke the line between sanity and insanity more than 50 years ago. Once again that woman had crept back into his mind and made herself comfortable. He never wanted to see her again much less think about her. Hell, he didn't even know if she was still alive or not. His last memory of her was of her casting a quick glance at him before disappearing into the ruins of Warsaw as he struggled to get control over his body and stop her.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the double-doored entrance to the room creaked open and their short, portly Major walked in and everyone snapped to attention. It was all too obvious he was happy about something, what with the unmistakable grin he wore as he approached the front of the room. As soon as he stood before both Captain and Doc he spun on his heel to face the rest of his men, right arm raised high in salute. "My friends, I haf great news!" He announced in a booming, thickly-accented voice as he paused momentarily before continuing. "Soon, we vill experience ze long overdue return of vone of our greatest assets in fueling our var!" Hans glanced over to Doc out of the corner of his eye, Doc doing the same and shrugging ever so slightly as he noticed the same puzzled look on his face. Neither one knowing what he was talking about as the sturmbanführer continued his speech, eventually sliding into his usual rants of the glories of war.

* * *

Various cracks echo throughout the lavish bathroom. Emma, having been fully revived, proceeding through the task of reconnecting her dislocated fingers. Newly restored to her original physique, and all of her anatomy attached and working correctly, she tears the tatters that remained of her clothes off of her body and slowly rose from the steaming water. Paper white skin from the decades without sun. Lips that curved into a slight grin of content, radiating in an unnaturally bloody hue, and eyes black. Showing no color, only an eerie pitlessness that seemed unable to reflect light. Not to mention silky ebony hair that fell in heaps around her. She appeared like an ink painting come to life. Long, graceful features complementing every aspect of her body as she stood with a natural sense of principal, complementing her grace even more.

Stepping out of the water she gingerly strides over to a nearby mirror, the ends of her hair falling rather ungracefully out of the bathtub and trailing behind her. Once in front of the mirror she raises a hand and running it down its cool middle pushes the collected steam away to examine her appearance further. Her body was rather voluptuous, but nothing beyond realistic. Her breasts were a relatively average size, roughly a mid to high B cup, and her buttocks nothing out of the ordinary. The only notable feature was the Victorian-like curve her waist held. And how her muscle tone had seemed to preserve itself throughout the long years of misuse. Seemingly satisfied with this, with spidery tendril-like fingers she delicately picks at strands of hair, holding them in front of her in examination. After a minute or so of thought she drops her hair and steps away from the presence of the mirror. Minutes later returning accompanied with the metallic "snip" or a pair of scissors.

* * *

_-All I have thats finished of part three so far. Will post the second part as soon as I'm done. I will spoil that there will be a slight amount of smut in the next part. _

_~Nai-_


End file.
